Entre vous et moi
by l'enfanteuse
Summary: Le retour d'un vieil ennemi...suspens...


**Les personnages et tout l'univers de Stargate ne m'appartiennent évidement pas. En revanche la fanfiction qui suit sort tout droit de mon esprit torturé et ne peut être exploitée sans mon autorisation. Merci.**

A l'origine de cette fic un jeu entre amis, fan de stargate, écrire une fic de moins de cinq pages avec un titre pré-défini: "le retour d'un vieil ennemi". J'avoue, j'ai un peu triché, mais j'espère que le résultat vous amusera.

Attention, il y a un tout petit spoiler de la saison trois.

**Le retour d'un vieil ennemi**

Entre vous et moi

La revoila, comme toujours.

Silencieusement elle se glissa dans les couloirs de la cité. Personne ne l'avait vu y pénétrer. Que ce fut facile de déjouer les plans de sécurité du lieutenant-colonel Sheppard. Il lui avait suffit de s'infiltrer au sein d'une équipe d'exploration et le tour était joué.

Elle avait eu du mal en revanche à s'extirper des décombres où on l'avait lâchement abandonné. Il lui avait fallu du temps et beaucoup d'énergie, mais la revanche lui avait octroyer ce qu'il avait tenté de lui voler: la vie.

La vengeance était ce qui animait chaque instant de son existence. Une vie qui prendrait fin dans quelques mois alors inutile de se morfondre ou de rêver aux mille tortures qu'elle lui infligerai, il fallait agir et foncer.

Quand elle pensait à lui, elle avait tous les poils de sa peau qui se hérissait. Elle ignorait son nom avant que des amis à lui ne l'appelle. C'était quelques instant à peine après qu'il eu vidé son chargeur dans sa direction.

Avant sa vie était simple. Elle se tracassait essentiellement de l'instant présent, de sa subsistance. Ne pas avoir trop froid, ne pas avoir trop faim, fuir l'ennemi. Mais dans ce passé elle ignorait qu'un tel ennemi existait. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pénétrer ce qui lui servait de maison depuis quelques semaines, elle avait été intrigué. Ils étaient si grands, si noirs, si étranges. Alors elle s'était approché et avait croisé son regard. Ensuite...

Ensuite tout ne fut que apocalypse et explosion de couleurs. Il l'avait à peine aperçue qu'il avait ouvert le feu avec haine et furie. Un fou déchaîné.

Il avait ruiné sa vie, détruit sa demeure et fait de son existence un champ de ruine mais il allait le payer.

La nuit était bien noir dans la cité. Elle aimait cette pénombre qui rendait les lieux plus intimes. La noirceur a un petit quelque chose de palpable, comme la haine et le désir de vengeance. Tout, autour d'elle, avait donc la texture et le goût de l'attente et du plaisir du moment où il ferait sa rédemption.

Et le moment était venu.

Lorsque l'équipe du major Lorne avait franchit la porte elle avait hésité à les suivre. Cette vague verticale avait un petit quelque chose d'effrayant, surtout pour elle si petite et si fragile. Pourtant lorsqu'elle passa, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, elle perçue un frisson de délice la parcourir. L'aventure lui donnait des ailes, à elle qui en était pourtant dépourvues. Courageuse elle franchit l'obstacle et découvrit Atlantis.

Atlantis, la cité de tout les mythes. Certains de sa communauté se targuaient d'y avoir vécu avant l'arrivée des terriens, mais elle savait bien que tout cela n'était que billevesées et mensonges. Pourtant en découvrant de ses propres yeux la cité elle compris pourquoi tant de légendes en parlaient.

La cité était immense et encore, le mot ne représentait pas un quart de sa magnificence. Au dessus d'elle et partout autour tout était démesuré, à l'image de son ennemi, à son image à lui. En l'imaginant si proche d'elle, elle fut envahit par un sentiment violent de jalousie.

Pourquoi lui vivait là? Pourquoi alors qu'il avait tout cela à sa portée et pour lui seul, ou presque, avait-il intenté à sa vie à elle, alors qu'elle n'avait rien, ou si peu?

Plus elle déambulait dans la cité plus elle le maudissait. Pourtant...

Pourtant elle avait envie de l'embrasser tant elle était heureuse d'être là, dans la cité légendaire. Elle chercha l'odeur caractéristique de son ennemi mais ne le trouva pas. L'odeur était une de ses armes défensives que les terriens, eux, ne possédaient pas. Et avec ça, ils se targuent de supériorité!

Enfin...si son odorat ne lui permit pas de retrouver sa proie rapidement, elle lui indiqua une zone stratégique des plus intéressante: le garde-manger.

La pièce était gigantesque comme tout le reste. Il y avait des tables et des terriens partout, mais aucun ne prêta attention à elle. Franchement elle ne leur en voulu pas. Non seulement elle était relativement insignifiante mais en plus le fumet qui émanait des assiettes aurait capté l'attention de n'importe qui loin d'elle. Elle se faufila donc entre les individus, se faisant encore plus petite qu'à son accoutumé. Finalement il lui fallu moins de dix minutes pour pénétrer le sacro-saint lieu où les victuailles étaient empilés et moins de dix minutes supplémentaires pour amener son estomac à la limite de l'explosion. Si quelque chose pouvait rivaliser avec son désir de vendetta, c'était bien son appétit qui pour le coup était aussi légendaire que la cité.

Repu, l'ennemi oublia un petit instant sa loi du talion et s'assoupit comme cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis qu'il était entré dans sa vie. Elle dormit ainsi une bonne heure avant d'un éclat de voix ne la réveille en sursaut. C'était lui. Il était enfin là devant elle. Évidemment il ne lui prêta pas plus d'égard que les autres hommes d'Atlantis. Tous des mufles!

Sa cible se leva de table et salua ses compagnons.

_-«A demain colonel Sheppard, bonne nuit! »_

L'homme lui répondit d'un signe de la main. C'était lui aussi un curieux terrien avec une étrange pilosité sur la tête. On aurait dit un hérisson et cela la déstabilisa un instant, surtout quand elle aperçu le troisième homme qui semblait avoir mis sa tête dans un nid à serpents.

Elle fut contente de quitter cette salle de démons pour suivre sa cible qui lui, avait au moins la décence d'avoir une chevelure normale.

Elle le suivit jusqu'à sa chambre et le vit se déshabiller, du moins partiellement, avant de se glisser sous ses draps. Elle en fit autant. Elle ne se déshabilla pas, cela était inutile, mais se glissa sous ses draps et longea ses jambes. Agacé, il s'agita et donna des coups de pied dans le lit. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour sortir son arme et l'épauler.

**CLIC**

McKay entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une arme. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était seul. Comme souvent, il s'était endormi si rapidement qu'il avait oublier d'éteindre la lumière. Il eu un petit sourire amusé en pensant aux éco-reproches de son beau-frère.

_-« Vous savez Rodney, chaque Watt économisé donne un sursis supplémentaire à notre planète. »_

Rodney sourit et sans éteindre, se lova dans sa couette, dessinant sous ses paupières closes le fantasme qui allait alimenter sa nuit.

Mais alors de Carter commençait à peine à se dévêtir...

**CLIC**

McKay sursauta, souleva brutalement sa couette et vit...

Et vit une souris le braquer avec un AK47!

Un cri suivit aussitôt d'un bruit sourd.

McKay tomba lourdement de son lit. Le front recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, froide comme il se doit. Il se redressa et alluma la lumière.

Il était trois heures du matin et Atlantis dormait paisiblement, ignorante des tracas de son savant fou.

Une fois la chambre envahit par une salvatrice lumière, Rodney inspecta chaque recoin de sa chambre et de son lit. Dessus, dessous, aucun lieu susceptible d'abriter un ennemi ne fut oublié.

Rassuré, le docteur Rodney McKay se recoucha. Pourtant le sommeil tardait à venir.

Encore ce terrible cauchemar, encore cette maudite souris, ce vieil ennemi qui depuis une fâcheuse expédition contre les Genii le hantait. Toutes les nuits ou presque elle venait le narguer. Cette nuit c'était un AK47, mais parfois c'était un P90 ou un ancestral bazooka.

Cette maudite souris qui représentait sa couardise, sa faiblesse face aux dangers. Cette maudite souris ou son plus vieil ennemi, son manque de confiance en lui... mais ça, c'est entre vous et moi!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Avouez que mon spoiler était tout petit!!! Moins de 10cm, qui fait mieux?


End file.
